Sparkstar's Story
by CatDragon726
Summary: Abandoned as a kit and captured by an evil group of cats, Spark feels that there is no hope left in her life. But when a small group of Clan cats find her, is she willing to join their Clan to survive?
1. Introduction

**Note: I do not own the Warrior Cats. (If I did, I'd take Sol and dump him in an active volcano. Just saying.) Erin Hunter owns them. I'm just making my own story with my own characters. Thank you for reading this extremely boring note. Do not leave your message at the beep. READ THE STORY ALREADY**

Do you know what it feels like to be abandoned? How about attacked and held hostage until you felt like there was no hope left? Maybe you have felt this way; maybe you haven't. But if you haven't, I'm here to tell you about it.

My name is Sparkstar.


	2. The Beginning

**Any questions so far? Probably. Well, all you have to do is read on, so...**

It started when I was just born. Gorge, my father, was killed by a Blackpath crawler. I never got to meet him, but Mother said he was kind and strong. Icy and Fawn, my brother and sister, loved each other and me as much as we loved our mother. But one day Icy ran away, and we couldn't find him anywhere. We finally found his body next to a poisonberry bush, lips red from the lethal juice. Heartbroken, my mother, Mint, ran off just like Icy did. We never saw her again.

Fawn and I stuck together like the sun stuck in the sky. We had to – there was no one left in our lives besides each other. We lived off berries and half-eaten rodents we found lying about. But it didn't last long. Soon, Fawn was taken by a huge black rogue with a lightning-shaped scar across his muzzle. I ran after him, but my weak kit legs stood no chance against his long, full-grown ones. I don't know what I would've done if I had caught up to him anyway.

Eventually I tracked his scent to a campsite. I peeked in through a secret entrance I discovered and saw a group of four cats circling around another, tails lashing. Between their gaps, I saw her: Fawn. She trembled and tried to make herself as small as possible, eyes wide with fear. I wanted to scream for her, for it all to stop. I knew they were going to kill her. But I didn't scream because I knew they would get me too.

Fawn looked up and saw me. Her eyes pleaded for help. I froze in horror as the largest cat in the circle, a muscular orange tom, sprang. The last glances we ever exchanged were of utter terror.

Blood pooled from her neck. Her head fell back, eyes dull. I couldn't stand the sight any longer. My vision became fuzzy and I fell forward, barely noticing the loud crashing sound as I did. Every cat in the clearing looked up. I could feel the hunger in their gazes. But their leader, a huge white she-cat named Silk, ran forward. "This is her sister." She announced. She grinned mischievously at me. "She followed you here, Mac." The black tom glared at me, his tail swishing from side to side. "This one wants to live. We'll give her the chance to be one of us." Silk still looked at me, but she seemed to be addressing her followers. Then she said the one thing that I lived up to. The one thing that I vowed to be, but never for these cats who killed my sister. "She'll be a leader worthy of the world one day."

**I need at least five reviews before continuing! :3**


	3. In SilkPack

**I hope you like the story so far! This chapter will be a little longer. Enjoy! :3**

"Oh, Spark, cheer up. It's not so bad here." Oak pleaded. She was my only friend here at SilkPack (it was called that because Silk was the leader). "Sure, if you're a lunatic." I growled back. I had spent two moons at SilkPack. Oak had been born here. I was glad that I hadn't been.

I was a bit surprised that Oak was trying to perk me up. I should have been helping her, seeing as her mother was killed three sunrises ago. It was pack law that useless cats be killed immediately, and when Indigo fell sick, her best friend, Silk, had no choice but to kill her. The pain in Silk's gaze as she swiped her claws across Indigo's throat… I still have nightmares about it. But this showed me that not all SilkPack cats were cruel and heartless.

"But there's food and water, and it's not like we have to kill anyone." Oak persisted. "Yet." I retorted. Oak sighed and lay back down in her nest. "Spark, Oak. It's time for training." Rhine, our trainer, called. I heaved myself to my paws to obey because, if I didn't, I would get a beating from Lash. Believe me; you wouldn't want that to happen to you.

No, I would never be loyal to Silk like Mac and Tint (the tom who killed Fawn), and the others. But all my escape attempts had failed, so I had no other choice but to be their prisoner.

We bounded outside to be confronted by Rhine. "You slept in," she snarled. I bit back a sarcastic reply and nodded. "Be more punctual next time or I'll have to give you to Lash." I lowered my ears and tail to make myself look small and innocent. "We're sorry, Rhine." Oak mewed, a whimper trickling into her voice. "It won't happen again." Rhine straightened herself up and snorted. "I hope not. Let's go."

"We'll go by the Clan territory to hunt today. Maybe we'll see some Clan cats." Rhine informed us. "Wow! Some real live Clan cats?" Oak gasped. "Yes. You need to distinguish their scent so you know who your enemies are." I sniffed haughtily. Anywhere was better than where I was now. Maybe the Clan cats would let me join their Clan, if I ever escaped from here.

Suddenly, Oak dropped into a hunting crouch. She slithered forward until she pounced on an unseen creature. I sniffed the air and caught it: a water vole. "Good work, Oak. Hand it over." Rhine ordered. Oak looked down and pawed her catch over to Rhine, who gobbled it up hungrily. When she was done, she lifted her head and licked her lips. "Delicious. You may hunt for yourselves now." _Finally!_ I thought. It was another pack law that the strongest cats be fed first. I despised that law.

After we had hunted and fed ourselves, we trotted back to camp. Then, out of the blue, Rhine just stopped. I had to freeze to avoid crashing into her haunches. She noticed. "Watch it, kit." She hissed, then swiveled her ears around. I couldn't hear what she was listening to. We followed her a little ways off track, until I finally heard it. A kit, mewling for help. I gasped and ran to it. "Stop!" Rhine commanded, but I ignored her. When I reached it, I curled myself around it until it stopped whimpering. It was a dusty gray tom, only two moons younger than me.

"We'll take it back to camp." Rhine declared, shouldering her way through the undergrowth. "What's your name?" I asked gently. He looked up at me, frightened. "Go on, tell me." I soothed. "D-Dusk." He answered in a small voice. "Let's _go_, Spark." Rhine growled. I picked Dusk up and carried him all the way to camp. I wanted to protect him, but didn't know if I could. I knew what the cats in SilkPack could do.

**Was it good? I try. X3 I need at least ten reviews to continue, so recommend this story to your friends! :D**


	4. Dusk

**Alright, here's what you've been waiting for! :3 Hope you enjoy!**

**I've decided to trash the "I need blablabla reviews to continue" idea. If I want to post more story, I'm going to post more story.**

* * *

"Rhine found a kit in the woods today. She carried him all the way here." Silk reported to her gathered pack. I lashed my tail angrily. _I_ had brought Dusk here. And he wasn't exactly the lightest of kits, either. "We've analyzed him thoroughly. He's weak. We shall dispose of him. It's… it's for the best. He would never survive here, and he won't live all on his own. Who will kill him?" I watched Silk stammer uncertainly. She had never liked to kill. _But you still do it,_ I thought, _and that makes you just as bad as the rest of them._ But suddenly, I had an idea.

"I'll do it." I meowed, standing. Every head turned toward me, shocked. "_You?_" Silk choked out. "You're a kit!" "So? I'll prove that I… err… belong in SilkPack." I'd always been a good liar.

"Fine, then. Spark will kill the kit." She announced, receiving a few grumbles but no outright protests. "I'll… I'll kill him in the forest, by the river." I informed everyone. "So no one can see. I'd like do to my first… killing… privately." Silk dipped her head. "Very well. We will see you at midsun."

"Hurry up, Dusk." I snapped, leading him toward the river. "Spark, where are we going?" he squeaked, obviously scared. "I… I'm supposed to kill you." Dusk stopped. "What? No! Don't… don't hurt me, S-Spark! P-please!" I could hear tears in his voice and sensed his little paws backing away from me. "I would never!" I declared, still walking. "So… what are you going to do with me?" he asked, hesitantly following me.

"I'll pretend you're dead, bring your 'corpse' back to camp, and take care of you in my den. No one will ever have to know you're still alive. When we're older, you, me, and Oak will escape from here." My friend was the only cat I'd let in on my plan. "Will that work?" Dusk whimpered. "I hope so." I mewed, my heart heavy.

Finally we reached the river. "I'll have to tell them about how I killed you… okay, since I'm not going to hurt you, I can't put a gash on your neck. Instead, I'll tell everybody I snapped it. Okay? So when we arrive at camp, turn your neck at an awkward angle until we get into the den. Got it?" Dusk nodded, determination lighting his gaze. "Got it, Spark."

I padded into camp, Dusk sagging in my jaws. Just like I'd asked, his neck was bent awkwardly. I winced. I couldn't believe what I was putting him through. But I raised my ears, head, and tail, acting proud. I set him down for a moment so everyone could view his "body". "I killed him!" I proclaimed, making sure to raise my voice. "He's dead!" "Good work, Spark! I'll be honest, I didn't think you could do it!" Rhine purred, nudging me. I almost growled at her. _Of course I couldn't do it! I'm not a foul-hearted monster like all of you!_ I thought to myself instead.

The next few moons were calm and uneventful. I brought Dusk food and water, and he hid whenever someone besides me and Oak went into the den. I made sure to keep my deliveries a secret, and Oak watched my back. Dusk slept with me at night and sheltered in the shadows when the others awoke. I could tell he was bored every day, and I wished I could stay to play with him, but I had "duties" to attend to.

One day, everything changed.

I was just walking into the den with a small mouse clutched in my jaws. "Dusk!" I whispered, seeing his shape curled up on the other side of the den. He didn't respond. _He must be sleeping._ I decided. I padded over to him and nudged him. "Dusk! Wake up, your prey's here!" Again, nothing. I turned him over and gasped. His eyes stared back at me, blank and lifeless.

He was dead.

* * *

**Aww, poor Dusk. :( **

**FIND OUT WHAT SPARK DOES NEXT CHAPTER!**

**REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE!**

**~_CatDragon726_**


	5. The Clan Cats

**Okaaaaaay, next chapta! :) Hope you likey!**

* * *

"Hmm. I wonder what happened to him." I froze. "Tint." I hissed, turning slowly to face the bright orange tom. "Looks like someone's a little liar, eh?" He growled, narrowing his sharp green eyes at me. "Betraying the trust of Silk, I see. I knew you could never kill even some stupid, pathetic kit. If you weren't going to kill it, you could have at least set it free. A fox would've gotten it eventually." I backed away, my haunches brushing the den wall. "You're just heartless, aren't you? All you want to do is kill!" I challenged. Tint crouched, preparing to spring. "All I want to do is serve Silk. In return for our service, she protects us. Killing is a part of SilkPack's nature. You'll just have to get used to it, because it will be your job one day."

"Never! I will never, ever listen to you! You can't make me do anything!" I snarled, unsheathing my claws. "Oh yeah? We'll see what you say after I take you to Lash." My eyes widened. "You wouldn't!" I breathed. "It's a fit punishment for what you've done." "No!" If they could, my eyes grew larger. Oak! "I was the one who came up with the idea to keep Dusk alive. Punish me instead." What? Oak was taking the blame for me! Tint looked from me to her, examining us. "Even if it was your idea, Spark carried it out. I'll take you both to Lash. Let's go." With this, he swiped a giant paw and it connected with my head. The world went black.

I woke on the forest floor with a sore head. I heaved myself to my paws painfully. Tint had gotten me good.

"I see you're awake. Might as well get this over with." I spun around, coming face to face with a fluffy white muzzle and sharp blue eyes. "Lash!" I squeaked, and then shook my head, angry with myself for sounding so scared. "You wouldn't dare really hurt us!" A voice snapped from next to me. I looked over to see Oak, her fur fluffed out and her claws unsheathed. "You think I like doing this to kits your age?" Lash rumbled, licking a paw casually. "Think again. If I don't do this, Silk will give me a beating." "Well, at least you'd protect kits with your life." Oak shot back sarcastically. Lash glared at her.

"This isn't about me. Let's hurry this along." With these words, he sprang and pinned us both beneath powerful paws. He raked his claw along my belly, making a painful but not lethal gash. He tore at Oak's ears and I winced, trying to restrain my urge to resist Lash's attacks. If we fought back, we died.

He slashed my nose open and I screamed with pain. Oak writhed next to me, clearly in agony.

And then they came.

The Clan cats.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO THOSE KITS?!" A furious voice yowled. Suddenly Lash's weight was lifted off of me, and I scrambled to my paws, my nose bleeding painfully. I watched in astonishment as Lash struggled beneath a powerful tabby she-cat, her companions surrounding them. "It was an order, you lunatic!" Lash snarled, pummeling the she-cat's belly with his hind paws. The tabby didn't even flinch. She pressed harder with her front paw against Lash's chest, and I could see him competing for breath. The she-cat bared her teeth and hissed in his face. "An order from whom? You know what, I don't care. If you know what's good for you, you'll get out of here." She leaned closer, and Lash's ears lay flat against his head. I could see the whites of his eyes. "Now." She backed off of him, and he scrambled away whimpering.

Oak and I had no idea what to do, so we froze to the spot and made ourselves as small as possible, flattening our ears and lowering our heads to the ground. I stared up at the tabby, who was walking cautiously toward us. I realized I had been holding my breath and let it go, feeling relief explode in my lungs. "Are you two alright? Oh, what am I saying? Of course you're not. We'll take you to Softfeather right away, okay?"

"Who are you? What do you want with us?" I gasped, suddenly finding my voice. "Oh, I should introduce myself. I'm Maplestar, leader of SunClan. These are Swantail, Icepaw, Lionclaw, and Echopaw." She gestured with her tail to two white she-cats, one big and one my size, a ginger and yellow tom, and a smaller white-and-gray patched tom. "I-I'm Spark, and this is Oak." I mewed, a little less scared now. I caught Echopaw's eye and he winked. I froze in shock. He _was_ pretty handsome, after all…

"Would you two like to come to SunClan?" Maplestar asked gently, catching me off guard. Joining this SunClan group… wouldn't that mean I'd have to take orders from Maplestar? No! I couldn't do that. Not after Silk. I wasn't going to take orders from anyone ever again.

"No." I spat, and turned and ran. I didn't run in the way of SilkPack or SunClan. I could hear Oak crashing through the woods after me, but I didn't stop. I just kept running. I had to get away from this. I had to escape from my littermates' death… from Dusk's death… from Mother's death.

I collapsed on the ground, spluttering in agony as blood splattered from my nose and pooled from my belly. My head became fuzzy and I couldn't see straight. I almost didn't see Oak limping to my side, whining in my ears.

I couldn't do it anymore.

* * *

**What shall happen next?! Find out next chapter! :D**

**REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE!**

**_CatDragon726_**


	6. To SunClan

**Well, not much to say but: Read on and enjoy!**

* * *

"Spark. Spark. It'll be alright, Spark. Wake up." I murmured something softly to the voice that caressed me, but it was inaudible even to myself. It was my mother's voice who soothed me so gently, and I held on tight to the sound. I wanted her more now than ever before. "Mother… where are you, Mother?" I whispered, my paws and senses searching for her desperately. I could only smell what seemed like cold, wet stone, and I only felt a misty, humid wetness that I came to know as fog.

"I'm right here, my love. Get up." My eyes opened on their own and I got to my paws. I could see her now; right in front of me. I tried to go to her, but she flicked her tail to stop me. "I'm not really here, Spark. This is just an image of me that you're seeing." I whimpered in indignation. "But… I want you!" I cried.

"Someday, my sweet. But not now. Right now I have something I must tell you." I cocked my head. "What is it?" I asked, breathing in Mint's sharp scent. "I have joined a Clan." Now I was really confused. "But you're… dead, right?" I choked out the word "dead" painfully. "Yes. My Clan is called SpiritClan. It is a Clan for dead cats. I have a new name now. It is Mintleaf. Your brother and sister are Icypaw and Fawnpaw." I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"I want you to join SunClan. It is a much better home than SilkPack. They do not kill for fun and you will be treated well there. And I thought you were going to go there anyway, when you escaped from SilkPack." Mintleaf continued. I looked at my paws, considering this. It was true that joining a Clan had been my first idea, but now I wasn't so sure.

"You will learn the skills of a warrior there, like your littermates and I are doing here. Who knows? You may even get a mate one day." As she said this, her eyes sparkled with knowing. "I saw you looking at Echopaw. And speaking of mates… there's someone you should meet. My mate." I lifted my head excitedly.

"Gorge? My father?!" I stammered. "Yes. Your father. He is Gorgefall now. He was the one who invited me to SpiritClan in the first place." She glanced behind her into the fog. "Gorgefall? Are you here?" she called.

"Yes, Mintleaf. I am here. Is Spark there?" "Yes." A bulky black-and-brown tom appeared beside Mintleaf. My eyes widened and I gasped. My father! "Spark, my daughter. I am so pleased to finally meet you." He purred. I jumped up and edged as close to his image as I could. "I've waited so long." I replied happily. "Listen to your mother, my dear. Join SunClan." Hearing my father's opinion made me reconsider SunClan. "Okay," I announced, puffing out my chest. "I will."

Oak and I returned to the place where we had first met Maplestar the following day. We waited for over half the day, but soon she led another patrol to the spot. I could tell she'd been looking for us by the excitement in her gaze.

"Spark, Oak. I am relieved to see you two doing well after your abuse. Are you reconsidering coming to SunClan?" I looked nervously at Oak, who nodded and nudged me forward. "Yes, Maplestar. We wish to come to your Clan." I meowed, saying what I had practiced. "Then come with us." Maplestar swished her tail and immediately the patrol turned, beginning the journey back to the camp. I recognized Swantail and Icepaw, but the flame-colored tom's face was new to me. He creepily reminded me of Tint. "I'm Foxtalon, Maplestar's deputy." He declared, dipping his head warmly to me and giving me a smile.

"Err… hello, Foxtalon." I responded, turning the name over on my tongue. _He's definitely nothing like Tint._ I observed cheerfully, noticing his kind expression. "And I'm Icepaw!" The small white she-cat chirped, shouldering Foxtalon aside to where she could walk alongside me. She was perky and friendly; a cat that I liked from the moment I met her. We talked all the way to camp, until Maplestar stopped us.

"We're here, Spark and Oak. Welcome to SunClan." Maplestar stepped aside to let us in first, and for a few moments we just stood and gaped. I hadn't expected the camp to be so… huge! Cats were everywhere in ever color and size I could imagine. A flourishing pile of dead prey was pushed off under a shady bush, and colorful flowers dotted the green outline of the sandy clearing. Two smallish caves made up, from what I could see, two dens; which I would later learn were the apprentices' and elders' dens. A huge, hollow log shielded by lichen was off to one side, which was Maplestar's den. An overhanging rock with the entrance concealed by drooping branches and ivy made up the medicine cat den. But what interested me most was the still-standing trunk of a huge tree that didn't have its top. I asked about it.

"Oh, that? That's the warriors' den. The top half of the tree was destroyed by lightning. When apprentices finish their training, they become warriors, and they sleep in there." The warriors' den was the biggest den of all, and I wondered if I would sleep in it one day.

Maplestar leapt upon a large tree stump, catching my attention. What was she doing? "Let all cats old to enough to hunt and fight join me beneath the Greatstump for a Clan meeting!"

* * *

**Hmm, I WONDER what's gonna happen next? X3**

**REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE! :)**

_**~CatDragon726**_


	7. The Apprentice Ceremony

**After a while, it's finally here! Not much else to say but enjoy!**

* * *

I watched in awe as Foxtalon followed Maplestar and sat next to the stump. Swantail pushed Oak and I forward gently, and Icepaw led us to a spot with other cats about our age. Echopaw was there, sitting next to a pale yellow and ginger she-cat. A ginger she-cat, a bright golden tom, and a gray tabby tom who looked a bit older were sitting with their heads close together, murmuring to one another. A black tom with brown tabby stripes sat off to the side, his eyes focused on Maplestar. "That's Sandpaw. She's my and Echopaw's sister." I jumped as Icepaw whispered to me, gesturing to the ginger and yellow she-cat. "And that's Rosepaw, Goldpaw, and Gorsepaw. They're littermates." The three older apprentices stopped talking as Maplestar began to speak.

"Yesterday my border patrol found two kits being abused by what I assume was a SilkPack cat. We met them again today, and they wish to join SunClan." Surprised muttering swept through the Clan. Everyone's heads turned to us and I felt hot embarrassment sweep through my fur. After a moment Maplestar continued.

"We will welcome these two new apprentices with kind words and open paws. But first, I must give them their apprentice names and mentors." I pricked my ears. Apprentice names? Mentors? I guessed they would tell me more after the ceremony.

"Oak and Spark, until you receive your warrior names you shall be known as Oakpaw and Sparkpaw." Maplestar paused and looked around the clearing. What was she doing? "Flashlegs, please step forward." I narrowed my eyes. What kind of name was Flashlegs? I watched as the golden tom walked forward until he was right underneath Maplestar. His legs and paws were white. "You are young, fast, and courageous. I hope you can share all you know with Oakpaw." Flashlegs started to head over to Oakpaw and I saw her eyes widen.

When he reached us, I saw him lean into her ear. He whispered something and Oakpaw nodded. She touched noses with Flashlegs. I watched carefully. Did I have to do that too? "Dewfall. You are smart, brave, and skilled. I hope you will teach Sparkpaw how to be the best warrior she can be." Teach me to be… a warrior? Did that mean I would sleep in the warriors' den after all? Dewfall, a pretty blue-gray she-cat, padded up to me and leaned down. I copied Oakpaw and Flashlegs and touched noses with her. She smiled and licked my ear comfortingly. I sighed in relief. She reminded me of Mintleaf.

"These two apprentices will be a valuable addition to SunClan. Let us welcome them. Sparkpaw! Oakpaw!" Maplestar started a cheer. The rest of the Clan joined in and I felt warm. "Sparkpaw! Oakpaw! Sparkpaw! Oakpaw!" Oakpaw pressed against me and we smiled to each other. Maybe joining SunClan wasn't such a bad idea after all.

After the ceremony all the apprentices and mentors got into a big group. "Sparkpaw, Oakpaw, it's only fitting that you should meet everyone." Maplestar mewed. "This is Softfeather, our medicine cat. She heals cats when they get injuries and communicates with SpiritClan." I lifted my head. SpiritClan? That's where my family was. "Gorgefall!" I blurted out. Softfeather, a fluffy silver she-cat, froze and stared at me. "Did you just say Gorgefall?" she meowed quietly. I blinked at her. "Yeah."

Softfeather padded up to me. "How do you know who he is?" she asked. "He's my father." I replied, my eyes wide. How could Softfeather possibly know him? "He came to me in a dream and told me that you would come. Your brother and sister are Icypaw and Fawnpaw, correct?" I nodded. "And your mother is Mintleaf?" I nodded again. Softfeather gazed at me for a moment more, then shook her head and walked away, Rosepaw at her tail.

"Rosepaw is training to be a medicine cat like Softfeather." Maplestar explained slowly, giving Softfeather a queer look as she left. My leader shrugged and continued. "These are Viperfang, Goldpaw, Hazelstrike, Gorsepaw, Ravenpelt, and Sandpaw. And you already know Swantail, Icepaw, Lionclaw, and Echopaw." Viperfang (a dark gray tabby tom), Hazelstrike (a hazel-colored tom), and Ravenpelt (a black she-cat) dipped their heads to Oakpaw and I.

"This is Brackenpaw, my apprentice." Maplestar touched her tail proudly to the black tom's shoulders. The sun reflected off of his brown tabby stripes so he looked like he was sparkling. He grinned good-naturedly at us and Oakpaw's gaze was suddenly fixed on him. I stifled a purr. Looks like I'm not the only one with a crush.

"Brackenpaw is Maplestar's only son. She kitted a she-cat too, but she died. Because of Shinekit's death, Maplestar insisted on mentoring Brackenpaw." Icepaw informed me in my ear. I looked sympathetically up at Maplestar, my mind turning over this new information.

"Maplestar! Maplestar!" Anxious cries arose from the nursery, and silver, gray, blue, and white she-cat burst out, three kits trailing behind her. "What is it, Ripplewave?" Maplestar gasped, leaping over to the queen. "Oh, Maplestar! Sharpkit and Jaykit are gone!"

* * *

**Oh noz! Kits gone missing? That totally doesn't happen every day! *over-dramatic gasp!***

**Find out what happens next!**

**REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE! Please? I worked really hard on this!**

**_CatDragon726_**


End file.
